


Seven Waxwings

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Drabble-Poem, Gen, Inspired by Art, New Year's Resolutions, Poetry, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Seven Waxwings in a row | Dressed in red, oh see them go
Kudos: 8
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth, Wandering in Middle-Earth





	Seven Waxwings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Silmarillion Writer's Guild January 2021 Resolutions challenge:  
> Day 10: Bonus prompts are images for instadrabbling from the Naturalist's Guide to Middle-earth challenge, Sept 2020. [Image 1, Waxwings](https://www.flickr.com/photos/biodivlibrary/50368012661/in/album-72157716060515153/)
> 
> With many thanks to the SWG Discord denizens for enthusiasm and encouragement.
> 
> On SWG [here](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4624&chapter=2)

* * *

Seven waxwings in a row  
Dressed in red, oh see them go  
Father's pride and mother's woe  
All but one doth Mandos know

Eldest, youngest fire haired  
Like their father fire dared  
Oath sworn they, all hope despaired  
In that fire were not spared

Clever, cruel and angry three  
Pale and dark for all to see  
In caverns bright they heard no plea  
From their Doom they could not flee

Dark and doleful now but one  
Wanders shores and light doth shun  
Sings of good and evil done  
E're Moon rose, beneath the Sun  
And thus the tale doth run

* * *

* * *


End file.
